Old Begginings
by Tandirra
Summary: NO SLASH. Loki has been with the Avengers for nearly a year and most are starting to trust him. But a mishap with an artifact accidentally sends Tony and Loki away and they must find a way back to their realm and their time. Follow up to "To the Ends" and "Darkness Descending" but it's not necessary to read those. Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters**

This is the third installment of my continuing story from _To the Ends_ and _Darkness Descending_, and while it is recommended that you read those first, it's not necessary.

* * *

The sound of music roused Tony, unwillingly, from his sleep. He lay there, groggily wondering why he was awake.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"It just turned five fifteen, sir."

Tony groaned and cursed under his breath.

"You absolute piece of shit."

Tony stood up and shambled his way towards Loki's room. He rapped tiredly on the door and it opened. Inside Tony glared at Loki, who stood, holding an instrument and looking at him.

"Oh, hello Tony."

"Why the hell are you playing a violin at five AM?!"

Loki appeared taken aback.

"First of all, Tony, it's not a violin, it's a viola. And I am playing because I could not sleep."

Tony glowered at him.

"I don't care what it is, it has been nearly a year, you know that people are asleep at five, me especially, and you shouldn't be making noise. And sense when have you known how to play an instrument?"

Loki sighed dramatically and set the viola down.

"I am a god, I have had quite a while to learn things. But fine, go back to sleep, I will find something less productive to do."

Tony gave Loki one last, half-hearted, glare and shuffled out of the room. Loki sighed and gazed around his room, he was so _infuriatingly_ bored. It would be hours before any of the others woke up. He was already hungry, perhaps he would make himself breakfast and… A smile crept onto Loki's face and he set out for the kitchen.

**00000**

Steve shuffled into the main room, sniffing at the air.

"Who made breakfast?"

"I did."

Loki appeared beside him, startling Steve. He accidentally swung his arm out but his hand went through Loki, Steve stepped back. Loki's illusion frowned.

"I don't think that is the proper response, I assumed you would thank me."

Steve blinked, it was too early for this. He sat down at the dining table. Soon Natasha entered the room, sniffing at the air as well. She gave Steve a questioning look and sat next to him.

"Why does it-"

Loki entered from the kitchen, carrying two trays of pancakes. Steve and Natasha gave him incredulous looks. He returned them with a sly smile, set the trays down, and went back to the kitchen.

"Okay, what?"

Natasha stared at the pancakes, Steve shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Another of Loki's illusions appeared, startling them.

"They are not poisoned, you know. I would not have gone to all this trouble just to poison you."

The image disappeared and Steve sighed, reaching for a fork to spear one of the pancakes. He took a hesitant bite. After a moment he gave Natasha a thumbs up.

"They don't taste poisoned. Actually, they're not bad."

They sat there, eating, for a while, then Clint showed up. He eyed the food and sat down.

"Who-"

"Loki."

He raised an eyebrow, both Natasha and Steve shrugged. Clint gave a resigned sigh and reached for a pancake. Loki returned again, this time carrying biscuits. He sat down with the other three, grinning.

"Okay, what gives, why?"

Clint asked through a mouthful of food.

"I got bored."

"So you made breakfast, why do you even know how to cook?"

Loki rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Why are people so shocked by my ability to do mundane tasks? Of course I can cook, Thor can too."

Clint grunted and reached for a biscuit.

"You learn new things every day, apparently gods can cook."

Loki grinned, then a buzzer went off in the kitchen and he leapt up.

"Oh, the eggs are ready."

By the time Loki returned, everyone but Tony had woken up. Thor entered, looking bleary, but his eyes landed on the foot and lit up. Natasha answered his question before he could ask.

"Apparently your brother got bored… or he's trying to kill us, could be both."

Thor grinned as Loki re-entered the room.

"Brother, you prepared food for us!"

"I had nothing better to do."

Loki and the team sat in silence, eating, for a few more minutes. Then Jarvis spoke.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has requested your immediate assistance, there is a threat just outside the city, a large threat."

Everyone sat there for a moment, Steve was the first to speak.

"Alright everyone, suit up, we'll meet back here and fly out to where they need us. Someone needs to wake up Tony."

Everyone but Loki rushed towards the hallway.

"I will wake Tony up."

He called after them. Loki closed his eyes, after a few moments a thump, followed by loud cursing, sounded. He grinned and snapped his fingers, Loki's clothes morphed into his armor. Soon everyone was back in the main room, Tony shot Loki a dirty look.

"Next time, don't send Loki to wake me up."

He grumbled loudly. Everyone but Thor and Tony boarded the jet. They took off and before long the 'threat' could be seen. Tony radioed in.

"You guys seeing this?"

"It's a bit hard to miss, what is it?"

"Er…giant, four armed, rock monster, I think."

The jet landed a safe distance from the beast. Steve turned to address the others.

"Alright, we need to find some way of taking this thing down, make sure to keep out of its reach."

Natasha, Steve, and Clint stayed on the jet, in a fight like this they would be most useful with heavier fire power. Bruce transformed and Loki ran to get closer to the beast, up close it seemed to stand about two stories tall. Thor landed next to his brother and Tony flew around the beast's head, distracting it.

"Brother, it did not seem affected by my lightning."

Loki nodded, thinking of a spell to use. He grinned and stepped forward, raising his hands. Loki muttered a few words, crackling green energy raced up the monster's body, but nothing happened, it only succeeded in drawing the beast's attention. Loki was not expecting that and stood, without moving, for a moment. In that moment one of the monster's lower arms collided with him, sending the Trickster flying, crashing through the dirt and coming to a halt against a tree, which cracked on impact. Tony watched this from the air.

"Hey, woah! You do _not_ hit my friends."

He shot a barrage of missiles, most did nothing but a few hit where the monster's eyes would have been, it roared and stepped back.

"Go for the eyes!"

Tony called out to Thor and the Hulk, and radioed to the jet. Many bolts of lightning, punches, and missiles later, the monster fell to the ground. It attempted to get up, but with a final strike from Mjornir, the thing crumbled. They all cheered for a moment, then Tony, followed by Thor, went to see where Loki had landed.

"Hey Loki, don't be dead."

Tony flipped us his mask and looked at the small crater Loki had created. At its center the god stirred, sitting up and bringing a hand to his head.

"Oh good, you're not."

Tony jumped down and offered him a hand. After a moment Loki took it and he was pulled to a standing position.

"Thank you, Tony, I assume you killed the thing?"

"Yeah, you alright?"

"Nothing that won't heal."

Loki muttered as he dabbed at a cut on his forehead. They stepped out of the hole, where Thor waited.

"You are not badly injured, brother, wonderful."

"Of course not, Thor. I have been through worse than that on some of our misadventures as children."

Loki smirked at Thor's amused grin. The three of them walked over to where the rest of the team stood. They reached the rubble, Loki bent down to examine it. He picked up a few pieces and stowed them away. Tony gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to know why my magic did not work. Hopefully these pieces will provide an answer."

A noise behind them caught Tony's attention, S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters were landing. He turned back to Loki.

"We should probably go over there. But, most likely, your magic didn't work because you had to hit the thing in its eye."

Loki frowned as they walked.

"I know there had to be a weak spot, the magic was meant to find it. But it had no affect, that's why I am confused."

They joined the rest of the team, who were talking with the agents. Tony spotted a man in a trench coat and sighed.

"Fury is here, try not to make a scene."

Loki gave him a skeptical look.

"It's not my fault he does not trust me…well actually, I suppose it is… But I will try."

Fury glanced up from talking with Steve, he glanced at Tony then scowled at Loki, before continuing to address Steve. Tony sauntered up to him while Loki stood back.

"Director, what brings you here? You don't usually come out for stuff like this."

Fury turned to Tony, Steve left, walking towards the jet.

"I was in the area, Stark, and this wasn't something normal."

Loki made a noise of amusement behind them. Fury and Tony both turned towards him, Fury scowled again.

"What do you find funny?"

Loki smirked.

"What do you consider normal?"

Fury eyed Loki's scratched face and roughed up armor.

"I don't recall the norm for the past year being you looking this beaten, although before then it was the norm, of course."

Loki narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, despite Tony frantically shaking his head behind Fury's back.

"It seems to be your job to point out how very much you dislike your decision to allow me to recover with the Avengers."

"No, it's my job to keep the world safe from people like you."

At that moment Tony stepped between the two, holding out his hands.

"Okay, enough. Umm…We're getting on the jet now, Loki. Talk to you later, Fury."

Tony grabbed Loki's arm and attempted to drag him away. He was jerked back when Loki didn't move.

"Loki."

Then Loki relented and stopped glaring at Fury, turning towards the jet. Tony walked alongside him.

"I swear, the number of times I've forgotten you're a god and either, way heavier than I expect, or way stronger than I expect, is ridiculous. Nice job, _not making a_ _scene_, by the way."

Loki scowled and shook his head, but said nothing. The team boarded the jet, Tony and Thor included this time, and it took off. Loki was still in a stormy mood by the time the returned. While everyone else was changing, Tony was lounging on the couch and Loki was cleaning up the discarded breakfast, muttering under his breath as he did. A loud crash made Tony jump. He turned around, apparently Loki had attempted to carry too many things at once.

"You know what, just make someone else do it, someone with more patience, make Steve do it or something."

Loki hesitated, then set the plates down and came to sit on an adjacent couch. He pulled the stones out of his clothes and inspected them. After a moment, Loki threw them in the air and twisted his hand, the stones clattered to the floor.

"What was that trying to accomplish?"

Tony asked as Loki cursed under his breath and bent over to pick them up.

"They are not affected by any of my magic. This is incredibly aggravating."

Tony watched Loki continue to experiment with the rocks for the next few minutes, realizing that Loki was going to be stuck on this problem for a while. Then Tony had an idea and grinned.

"If I know you, then I know you'll be shut up here, trying to figure those things out, for the next few days. But how about, instead, you come with me to a gala I was invited to."

Loki glanced up at Tony and gave him a skeptical look.

"Sense when do you attend galas?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Last time I attended a party with you, it was only to make sure you didn't get too drunk and get in trouble."

Loki smirked as Tony tried to remember that.

"Yeah, well at least it was a responsible decision on my part."

"A responsible decision? Sending the_ god of mischief_ to make sure you didn't get in trouble."

Tony chuckled.

"Alright, it wasn't responsible. But still, will you come?"

Loki though for a few moments.

"Fine, I will come. When is it, exactly?"

Tony grinned triumphantly.

"Two days."

Loki nodded and went back to experimenting with the stones.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to be honest here, throughout pretty much all of writing this chapter, I didn't know what the main story was going to be, I just had amusing situations bouncing around my head. But I did eventually figure out what I wanted, so that's good. It's fun to be writing them again, really. How do you like it so far? Leave a review if you feel like it, they're always appreciated. I am going to be posting the next chapter quickly because not alot happens in this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone tapped on Tony's shoulder but he ignored them. The team knew that, when he was working on something, Tony was not to be disturbed. His music drowned out any words the person might have said and he continued to work. After a few moments Tony felt the person step away. But then his music flipped to classical without warning, he jumped.

"What the hell?"

Tony stopped what he was doing and swung around. Loki smirked at him.

"What do you want?"

"It seems that _I_ have to remind you about the gala _you_ invited me to."

Tony frowned and looked at the time.

"Oh, whoops. Alright, meet me at ground level in fifteen minutes."

After changing Tony entered the lobby. Loki leaned against the doorway, wearing a suspiciously familiar outfit. Tony eyed the green scarf.

"Isn't that the same thing you wore when you…"

He trailed off and Loki grinned.

"Perhaps, but what does it matter, I like it."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go."

**00000**

"You did not mention it was at a museum."

Loki muttered as the two of them stood among a crowd of well dressed people.

"I forgot, but why, is that a problem? There might be some stuff on you."

"Human history is hardly accurate, your ancestor's created ridiculous stories."

"So you don't actually have an eight-legged horse as your kid?"

Loki gave him a crooked grin but said nothing. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, changing the subject. Umm…look there's food."

As they walked something caught Loki's eye through the mass of people. He quickly diverted course. Tony noticed and began winding his way through the crowd, towards Loki.

"Next time, give me a warning before you wander off. What are you looking at?"

Tony peered around Loki, who had bent over to examine a circular tablet. Loki's eyebrows knit together as he frowned.

"This artifact…is not Midgardian."

"Well, what is it?"

Loki placed a hand on the glass surrounding the tablet. There was a soft popping sound and Loki swiftly removed the glass.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tony hissed, he glanced around nervously.

"I'm getting a closer look, obviously. This seems familiar, but I cannot place it."

Loki murmured as he flipped the tablet over, it was covered in small runes.

"Put it back. You're not supposed to do that."

Tony shifted to block Loki from view.

"What would they do, imprison me?"

Tony was about to reply, then someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned back slowly, a large security guard stared at them suspiciously.

"Oh! Er-can I help you?"

Tony grinned casually at the man, who was attempting to look at Loki.

"Sirs, what are you doing?"

The guard turned back to Tony.

"Nothing we were just-"

"Tony, what are you rambling about?"

Loki turned, stopping abruptly when he saw the guard. He took a step back, his grip tightening on the tablet. Suddenly there was a burst of white light and a whip like cracking sound. The tablet fell out of Loki's hand, shattered, as he inhaled sharply.

"Wha-"

Loki's hand shone the same color as the previous light. Tony and the guard watched as the light crept up Loki's arm. People around them were staring to take notice, jostling to either get away, or get a closer look. Loki locked eyes with Tony and grabbed him. Suddenly Tony's vision went white, a strange sensation rushed through him, and he felt his feet leave the ground.

**00000**

Tony landed on all fours, the first thing he registered was the cold.

Holy shit, what happened?"

Tony looked around, the two of them were in some sort of cave, Loki stood by its entrance, peering out. He turned back to Tony, looking thoughtful.

"Well, this is all interesting."

Loki walked over to Tony and offered him a hand.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

Tony asked as he was hoisted up. Loki glanced at his previously glowing hand.

"No, this is the artifact's doing."

Shivering, Tony nodded.

"Do you know _what_ exactly it did?"

"It seems to have sent us to Jotunhiem."

Loki muttered quietly, Tony sighed.

"Great, it sent us to another world, _wonderful_."

"But we can get out. There is a passageway between realms that leads to Asgard, from there we can return to Earth."

Loki brightened as he spoke.

"Well, that's good at least. Let's get going, it's to cold to stay here any longer than we have to."

"Oh, you are cold, of course. Here, take my jacket."

Loki handed Tony his jacket and scarf, then snapped his fingers. The normal clothes were replaced by his armor. Tony grumbled, wishing he had his suit. They set off into the barren tundra.

"So where are we going, exactly? Where is this passage?"

The wind howled past them as they trekked through the snow.

"It is located in their palace. But do not worry, the ice giants are in…disarray at the moment, it will be simple to sneak in."

"That would be more reassuring if you didn't sound so uneasy."

Loki gave him a dark look but said nothing. They soon reached an impressive structure that rose out of the frozen ground. Something moved at its base and Loki pulled Tony around a corner.

"Going through the front could still prove dangerous, this way is safer."

They crept along for a short amount of time, then Tony heard something odd and frowned.

"Did you-"

Loki swiftly moved to look for the origin of the sound, Tony followed. There was a steep hill, which Loki scaled easily, Tony lagged behind, getting stuck in the snow. By the time Tony caught up with Loki, he was winded.

"Hey you waited for me…"

Tony trailed off when he saw Loki's expression. The god seemed equal parts shocked and uncertain. Then the sounds started again, Tony looked down at where Loki was fixated. A baby lay, crying, on the rock face near them. Tony frowned as he noticed the child's color. Then a different sound came from the side. Loki shoved him back and the two of them slid partway down the hill.

"Loki, what-"

"Silence."

Loki hissed before turning back and attempting to hear what was happening. They could faintly make out a man's voice from above.

"You must be…What to do with you…Yes, you could bring us peace…but I cannot take you as you are…ah, better."

The wind picked up and any remaining words were lost. Tony glanced at Loki, who seemed to stare off, lost in thought. The god looked even paler than normal and his eyes wandered.

"Umm…Loki?"

Tony spoke uncertainly. Loki's gaze focused on him and he took a shaky breath.

"This is far more complicated than I had realized."

"What do you mean?"

Loki ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"I believe…that the artifact not only sent us to another realm, it also sent us to another time."

Tony's eyes widened at Loki's words.

"What, how do you know?"

Loki gave Tony a tired look.

"I believe that man was Odin and that, the…child was…me."

Loki's voice wavered.

"Oh, I'm sor…now what?"

"I need time to clear my mind, time to think."

* * *

**AN: Like I promised, I gave it to you quickly. Now things are actually happening, yay. What do you think, I would love to hear from you all. The next chapter will be up, maybe, in a couple days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a small reference to the first story in this series, it's one word so it's not big, just wanted to let you know if you haven't read the others.**

* * *

"Captain Rodgers, sir."

Steve groggily blinked awake. He stared into the dark room, looking for the source of the voice. Then he realized who had spoke and sat up.

"What is it, Jarvis?"

"There has been a disturbance at a gala, S.H.I.E.L.D. has requested that you arrive there as quickly as possible. I was informed there is no danger, so bringing your weapons is not necessary."

"A gala…weren't Tony and Loki going to one of those tonight?"

"Yes sir, it is the same one."

Steve groaned, he stood up and the lights flicked on.

"Have you woken up the others yet?"

"Yes sir."

Steve nodded as he threw on a shirt.

"I swear, those two need a babysitter."

The team arrived at the museum, three S.H.I.E.L.D. vans were situated outside. A young agent tensed as they approached, his eyes moving from Clint's bed head, to Bruce's lopsided glasses. Then a look of recognition appeared on his face and he pushed the door open.

"Director Fury is waiting for you inside."

Steve nodded in affirmation as they passed. Inside, agents milled around, some interviewing patrons. Fury stood at the far end of the hall. He turned to face the team as they approached. Tony and Loki where nowhere to be seen.

"Director, what happened? Where are Tony and Loki?"

Fury scowled.

"They are what happened, they're gone."

"What?"

Natasha stepped forward, her hair was in a messy bun but she seemed wide awake. Fury motioned towards something behind him. On a stand lay a broken artifact.

"According to one of the guards, Loki had taken this thing out of its case. He said that Loki broke it and there was a bright light. Tony and Loki disappeared."

Thor moved to get a closer look at the tablet. Fury turned to him.

"Do you recognize it?"

Thor picked up a piece and peered intently at the runes. Everyone watched him silently.

"It seems familiar, it is certainly not Midgardian. These runes do not make sense though, they are merely random words."

Steve sighed and massaged his temple.

"Why is it always them? First the aliens, now this…So you don't know what that thing is, Thor?"

Thor shook his head, Bruce spoke up from the back.

"Maybe it will make more sense if we fix it. We can't help them if we don't know what it did to them."

Everyone thought on that, Fury nodded.

"Fine, try and fix it. Make sure to keep me updated. Now I've got to fix this social mess that they made."

Steve nodded in affirmation and Thor collected the pieces. The team left Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. at the museum. The ride back was tense, the pieces of the tablet in Thor's hands drew everyone's eyes. Steve spoke up.

"Now what?"

**00000**

Tony watched Loki pace around the cave. After Loki had recovered from the shock, he had snuck them through the passage, they now sat in a cave across the water from the huge, golden city of Asgard. Tony had been floored when he had first seen it, but Loki had dragged him into the small cave they now hid in.

"What are you thinking?"

Tony asked cautiously. Loki shook his head and sat next to him.

"Humans find the concept of fluid space confusing, but truly the concept of fluid time is far more complex. Even I am not sure about this."

"Fluid time?"

Loki scowled.

"Time travel. So many implications, we have to be so careful."

Tony listen to Loki's word thoughtfully.

"Well, technically, if this is the past then that tablet shouldn't be broken now, right?"

Loki inclined his head.

"I'm glad you are more intelligent than most. Yes, I believe that is correct. And I am almost certain the tablet is here, on Asgard, in the artifact vault. I think I remember reading about it, that may be why I recognized it."

"So we just…go ask for it and leave?"

Tony spoke uncertainly, knowing it wasn't going to be that simple. As he expected, Loki shook his head violently, Loki took a deep breath, massaging his hand absentmindedly.

"No, no that will not happen, we cannot do that."

"I know you've though about this already, we're in the past, going to your parents, changing things."

Loki clenched his teeth and glanced at Tony, a pained look in his eyes.

"We cannot, if we change time, it could endanger everything."

Tony sighed.

"Why not? Explain."

"Think about it, if I change my past, then I change everything I've done, drastically."

"So you would let yourself do what you've done, what you've gone through?"

Loki stared out at the golden city.

"If I change my past, if I do not goad Thor into entering Jotunhiem, he would not come to Earth. If I do not fall off the Bifrost, then I do not attack Earth, therefore bringing the team together. The instant I change something now, I could disappear because I would not be me, then who knows what would happen to you."

Tony gazed at him.

"You would give up an opportunity to save yourself and everyone around you pain and unhappiness?"

"If you had the chance, would you change your past?"

Loki's words were hollow. Tony stared at the wall, thinking.

"I've made mistakes, I-"

"You know what I mean."

"I…I don't get that chance and if I did, I don't know what I would try to fix first."

"And that is how I feel, yet I cannot."

They both sat, lost in thought. Then Loki shook his head.

"If I knew it would not affect events drastically, then I would. But I have affected too much, I have lived longer than you and I have influenced far more than you. Undoing that is out of the question, things must happen as they do."

Loki stood and moved towards the entrance. The Bifrost shimmered, Asgard was so familiar, yet it was not his Asgard, there were differences. Tony watched him.

"So what are we going to do, then?"

"We have to infiltrate the vault and use the artifact. I can disguise us as guards, but I will need to scout the palace to make sure that there is nothing drastically different, first."

"Alright, when are we going to do that?"

Tony started to stand up but Loki shook his head.

"No, not you. I know the palace, I'm only searching for any different technology. It will be quicker if you stay here."

"Really, your plan is to split up?"

"If you knew how to act like an Asgardian then you could come with me. But it is better if you stay away from Asgard as much as possible."

Tony scowled but Loki turned and gave him a silencing look.

"Stay here, they will not find you. I will return soon."

With that, Loki left the cave and began working his way towards the city. Tony watched Loki's figure until he could no longer see it.

"For both of our sakes, I hope you're wrong about how dangerous this situation is."

**00000**

Just before he reached the city Loki took a moment to create a glamour. He would change to a guard later, when he got closer to the palace, but for now a commoner would draw the least attention. As he wove his way through the city Loki's curiosity grew and when he noticed a group of guards enter a pub, Loki couldn't help but follow. It was only a day after the Asgardians defeated the Jotun, there had to be tales, rumors, Loki had to know. He sat at a table near the guards and began to listen in on their conversation.

"…finally, we are done. The king led us well, to put those monsters in their place."

"Indeed! Now we are back, victorious, and we shall celebrate as we have earned."

The men cheered, a woman walked over to them.

"Ah, boys, good to see you safe. What can I get you today, the usual?"

After a moment the men unanimously nodded. The woman left and they returned to their conversation.

"All is right once more, we can return to the norm."

"Not entirely the norm, my dearest sister has told me something. If you did not know, she is one of the royal healers, apparently the queen has had another child."

Loki leaned in slightly.

"Really? I wonder when they are going to tell the populous. Two royal children now, wonderful."

The men soon returned to swapping tales of war. Loki stood, assuming they had nothing more interesting to say, he left the pub and began making his way towards the palace. He ducked into an alcove and took the form of a royal guard. Loki walked through the corridors, avoiding sight as much as possible. As he moved through a hallway and older woman walked past him, apparently lost in thought for she did not acknowledge him. A young boy rushed up to her.

"Milady, the queen wishes to speak with you on the matters of her son. She is in his chambers."

Loki came to a halt and glanced back, the woman nodded and the boy ran off. She turned and began walking towards Loki. In a moment, Loki made a decision and as she passed him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a wave of magic that temporarily knocked the woman unconscious.

"Good, good. Don't worry, I simply need your help for a moment."

Loki murmured as he placed a finger on her head and worked a complex spell. There was a slight shift in his mind and Loki felt his energy drop considerably. He sighed and woke her up. It was a strange sensation, seeing through two different pairs of eyes. Loki took a moment to practice focusing on either consciousness. Then he slipped into an unused room and focused on the woman.

"Ah, you are here, Mjoll, thank you."

Frigga turned as the woman, under Loki's control, entered the room.

"You called for me, milady?"

Loki spoke through the woman, directing her actions and accessing her memories. He directed her to stand by Frigga, who stood over a crib.

"Yes, I did. I respect your opinion and wish to hear it."

Frigga gazed down at the crib. Loki followed her gaze, in the crib was his younger self.

"What opinion of mine do you desire?"

"I wish to know what you think of this decision my husband has made."

"Are you angry at him?"

Frigga hesitated, then shook her head.

"I was, at first, when I though the child was his. But he showed me the truth and I am no longer angry. The boy should be raised as one of us, and I shall certainly not reject him."

Loki nodded, wondering what he could say to not alter time. He proceeded carefully.

"When…when will you tell him what he is?"

"I know not, when Odin believes him ready. Odin shall decide when he is ready, but I will not treat him differently."

Loki stopped himself from saying more, even the slightest outside opinion could change something. Frigga gazed down at he baby, her eyes were soft.

"I should hope that he and Thor will be like brothers."

"I…I am sure they will."

They stood there in silence for a time. Then Frigga stepped away.

"I am going to check on Thor, could you wait with him?"

Loki nodded but as Frigga left he quickly turned to her.

"Milady, does he have a name yet?"

"No, not yet."

With that Frigga left. Loki knew that he should leave the woman's mind, but he was drawn to the child.

"Hello…me. I wish I could tell you, I truly do. I'm sorry you must go through what we do, find it in your heart to forgive me."

Loki hesitated, then reached down and touched the child's face. His eyes opened, green meeting the woman's brown. Loki knew that it was time to go. He withdrew from the woman's mind, his focus returning. She would remember everything as if she had said it, so there was no harm done. Loki sighed and leaned against a wall. He needed to return now, he had learned the information he required from the woman's mind. The longer Loki stayed in this time, the more uncertain he became about his resolve.

* * *

**AN: As I was writing this I realized how incredibly complex time travel can be made, I gave myself a bit of a headache at one point trying to worm out flaws with it. But yeah, what do you think, how do you like it? I'm incredibly grateful for the reviews I got, those encourage me to write more than you know, so I would love to hear your opinion on this chapter. The next should be up within a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any scenes or character from Marvel.**

* * *

Bruce and Thor sat around a table in the lab, inspecting the shards of the artifact.

"Why did your brother have to break it into so many pieces?"

Bruce grumbled, exasperated. To him the markings were gibberish and did nothing to help the process of repairing the tablet, he was starting to get a headache.

"Loki would never purposely destroy a relic of this kind. He must not have realized how fragile it was."

They worked for a while longer, then a low hum filled the air. Bruce looked up and checked his phone, it was silent. He glanced at Thor, who raised an eyebrow.

"Jarvis, what is that?"

There was a moment of silence, filled by the faint hum.

"Dr. Banner, there is a spike in energy output coming from the artifact."

Bruce and Thor stared suspiciously at the tablet. The hum increased and Bruce scooted back cautiously, he didn't want any accidents. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Bruce shielded his eyes. The light faded and he looked up.

"What happened?"

"Look."

Thor peered at the tablet as Bruce approached.

"It…it fixed itself."

"It seems so."

Thor reached out but Bruce grabbed his hand.

"Wait, don't touch it. Jarvis, what are the energy readings around the artifact?"

"The activity has decreased but it is still giving off significant amounts of energy."

Bruce nodded and stood up to find something for containing it.

"Alright, thanks Jarvis. We need to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. right away. Do those runes make any sense now, Thor?"

He found a container and turned back to Thor. The god was bent over the table, careful not to touch the tablet while reading it. Bruce waited while he inspected it.

"The words seem to be strung together in simple stanzas. Here, _"cold land, dark"_ and here, _"life trust gone"_ strange."

Thor frowned thoughtfully and pulled back for Bruce to carefully place the tablet within a clear container. By the time S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived, the rest of the team had joined them. They watched as agents carefully placed the tablet into a different container.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

Steve turned to Director Fury, who watched the proceedings.

"We're moving it to a place where we can constantly measure the energy coming off of it. We can work from there."

Steve nodded, then glanced at the rest of the team. Natasha and Clint were going over the information Jarvis had recorded with some other agents, Bruce stood next to them, helping. Thor walked over to where Steve and Fury stood.

"I have a request. I wish to continue to read the runes on the tablet. If I see them all, it may provide some answers."

After a moment Fury nodded in affirmation.

"Fine, once we have it safely monitored you can come tell us what it says."

S.H.I.E.L.D. left, taking the tablet with them and promising to contact the team when Thor could return. Bruce sat on the couch, still going over the readings. Steve stood next to Thor.

"So, did the runes you saw make any sense at all?"

Thor took a pause before replying.

"It is interesting, they mostly formed three word verses, but most seemed random, such as one near the center. It read, _'family not family_', it is simply a strange sentence. Some runes were larger, some were very thin, the_ 'family not family'_ one was darker and misshapen almost to the point of illegibility. They followed no discernable pattern in writing, it is odd."

"Interesting, well maybe the other side will clear things up."

Steve suggested, Thor shrugged, glancing out at the city. Steve thought on Thor's words, on the apparent irregularity of the words, of the way they ringed around the circular artifact. Why had the artifact repaired itself, what powers did it posses, where had it sent Tony and Loki? Steve's mind thrummed with unanswered questions.

**00000**

"Finally, what took you so long?"

Tony scowled as Loki reentered the cave, he had been ridiculously bored, with nothing to do all day, and he was beginning to get hungry. Loki raised an eyebrow at his heated tone.

"Calm yourself, I was not going to abandon you. And here, have some bread, I stole it from the kitchens."

Loki withdrew two loaves of bread from his armor and threw one to Tony. The bread was still warm.

"So, when are we getting out of here?"

Tony asked as he bit into the bread, it was heart and tasted of honey.

"The guards switch their watch periodically, we shall take the place of guards and from there we can enter the vault uninhibited."

Loki sat down and, after a moment, created a bright emerald flame, which rested on the ground like a strange camp fire. Tony sat down opposite.

"When are we going to do this?"

"Early in the morning, so I suggest that you get some amount of rest."

Tony nodded and they ate, without speaking, for a time. Loki stared into the fire, its green light lending him an eerie look.

"What did you do the rest of the day? There's no way getting that information took that long."

Loki glanced up at Tony.

"Why do you assume that?"

"Because it's you."

Amusement glinted in Loki's eyes as he smirked.

"You flatter me. But really, nothing interesting happened."

Tony arched an eyebrow but shrugged. If whatever Loki had done was personal, then he didn't have to tell him. They sat there for a while longer, Loki returning to gazing at the fire and absentmindedly massaging his hand.

**00000**

"Awaken, it is time to go."

Tony jerked awake, Loki stood above him.

"Aah…right, right. I'm getting up, give me a minute."

Loki scowled impatiently as Tony stood up.

"Alright, let's go, I'm ready."

"Not entirely."

Loki twisted his hand and Tony felt a tingling sensation around his body. He looked at his hands, they were no longer his. Loki eyed him critically.

"We're ready now, I will change us into guards when we get closer to the palace."

"And why aren't you changing your appearance?"

Tony muttered as they began to work their way down the cliff.

"Well, I'm not exactly recognizable in this time period, you're only taking that appearance to appear Asgardian. You are too short to be one, so I had to fix that."

Loki spoke casually, Tony scowled. They soon entered the city, moving quickly through the quiet streets. The golden palace rose above their heads like a monolith. Just before they reached the palace Loki pulled Tony into an alcove and changed them both to appear as guards.

"Now do exactly as I say, don't speak if we are stopped. I will do any speaking."

Tony nodded and they entered the palace through a small passage.

"I assume this isn't supposed to be an entrance."

The passage ended with a blank wall, Tony glanced at Loki expectantly. Loki raised a hand and tendrils of magic wormed their way into the wall, after a moment it silently slid open.

"It is secret and only meant for emergencies, technically it should not open from the outside."

Loki slid the hidden door shut behind them, the wall appeared no different than the rest. They took a winding path through the palace. Tony gazing at the high ceilings and intricately carved, golden walls. Torches lit the halls, flickering dimly in the dark.

"Why do you still just use fire, I mean, you're incredibly advanced."

"Your electricity is hardly sustainable, magic is, on the other hand."

Two guards were walking in front of them. Loki moved quickly to catch up with them. In an instant there was a flash of light, the guards dropped to the ground, unconscious. Tony stared at them for a few moments.

"Ignore them, they will be fine."

"When they wake up won't they raise the alarm?"

Loki moved them to a small hallway and they got back on track.

"Yes, but we will be gone by then."

Tony frowned as he thought about it.

"Won't that change the future?"

Loki shook his head quickly, he had thought about this thoroughly.

"The tablet was stolen around this time. So no, it will not."

Tony grimaced as Loki's words sunk in.

"I'm going to stop thinking about this before my mind implodes."

Loki nodded and they continued on. Soon their surroundings began to change and they started descending. The walls were still golden but the passage seemed less worn and the atmosphere was tense. They reached a pair of doors, two other guards stood outside. Loki stepped forward and dipped his head. The guards bowed slightly and relaxed. Loki gave Tony a pointed glance and stood in the place of a guard. They stood there until the guards were gone.

"Good, now it will be simple."

Loki muttered, twisting his hand to dissipate their illusions. He swiftly pushed the ornate doors open and they entered.

"Well this is different."

Tony looked around, the cold light shone in a small hallway with alcoves set into the walls. At its end there was a raised pedestal, on which rested a large, blue artifact. It seemed to hold a place of honor over the other, tucked away, objects.

"What is that?"

Tony glanced at Loki, who was already hurrying down the steps.

"It's not what we are here for, ignore it."

Loki's voice was harsh and Tony noticed that he was intentionally turning his head as to not look at it. Tony followed him down the steps.

"Is the Tessaract in here right now?"

"That does not matter, I found the tablet."

Loki emerged from one of the alcoves, gingerly cradling the circular artifact. He glanced nervously at the far wall. Tony approached quickly. Loki inspected the artifact carefully, flipping it over in his hands.

"Alright, do you know how to-"

The sound of metal against metal interrupted Tony. Loki whipped his head around, light poured from the wall behind the casket, which was disappearing.

"The Destroyer!"

Tony caught a glimpse of a massive humanoid shape, before Loki pulled him into one of the nooks. Loki threw up a shield just before a blast of fire enveloped them. Tony shielded his eyes from the bright light, Loki fell to one knee as his energy dropped drastically. Loki's vision flickered as he searched for someway to activate the artifact without breaking it.

"Come on, anywhere but here."

His fingers passed over a set of runes and they began to glow. The light latched onto his hand and a prickling sensation raced up his arm as the light spread. The Destroyer prepared to assault them again, Loki knew his shield would not hold for a second time. The prickling sensation turned to burning and Loki's vision went white.

"Tony!"

Loki felt someone grab his arm. The noise of The Destroyer increased as it sucked in air for another attack. Loki felt his feet leave the ground.

**00000**

Loki hit the ground hard, his hand still clutching the artifact. A groan nearby told him that Tony had come with him. He glanced around their surroundings and frowned.

"Where…are we?"

Tony rose to his feet beside Loki, who stayed on the ground.

"We are…in my chambers."

"What?"

Tony glanced around the large room. Books and scrolls littered the room, an ornately framed mirror on the wall had a long crack down its center. The room seemed to be in some state of disarray. Tony looked back at Loki.

"You need a hand?"

"Perhaps, shielding us from The Destroyer was…difficult."

Loki took Tony's hand and was pulled to a standing position. He hesitantly moved towards his balcony and peered out.

"Oh…"

"What is it?"

Tony turned towards the god, who braced himself against the wall.

"The Bifrost is still intact."

Loki turned quickly, taking a step back as he experienced a wave of dizziness due to his movement.

"The Bifrost…that's the bridge that was destroyed, right? So we aren't in the present?"

Tony moved to look out the balcony as well. The view was fantastic, he grinned despite the situation.

"Indeed, we must be sometime in the past, again. Sometime fairly recently, it seems."

Loki ran a hand over his mirror, tracing the crack that ran its length. He glanced down at the artifact in his other hand. It was innocently silent.

"But we have the tablet, so we can just leave now, yeah?"

There was a long pause as Loki flipped the tablet over in his hands.

"I must learn how it works, both time it has been an accident and it has sent us to a random time. We cannot just hope for the best, something catastrophic could happen."

"Oh…how are you going to figure it out?

Loki glanced at the surrounding books.

"I shall disguise myself and go to the royal library. You must be disguised as well, although you will not be much help."

Tony looked indignant.

"I can read!"

"Yes, your language. Most of the papers are not in that. Now let's leave before I enter."

Loki flicked his wrist, their appearances changed. There was a slight flickering of the illusions as they faltered. Tony grimaced tiredly.

"Damn Destroyer. I haven't been this exhausted in some time."

Tony watched apprehensively as the glamours flickered again and Loki's eyes dulled.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes…yes I must. Just give me a moment. It really does not take that much energy… I am just tired."

Loki leaned heavily against the wall for a few long moments. The flickering slowly ceased and Loki stood up straight.

"Alright, I should be fine."

They quickly slipped out of Loki's room and began working their way down the halls, Tony following Loki's lead.

"I'm taking a different way, I wish to know what time we are in."

Loki muttered as they walked. He veered off and they walked for a while longer. Then they turned to another hall. The edge of a red cape disappeared into a room. Loki threw out his arm and they came to a halt.

"Loki."

A voice from the room, Thor's voice.

"Thor, I knew you would return to us!"

Another voice, one Tony didn't recognize. He glanced at Loki, who had gone still, color drained from his face.

"Why didn't you tell her, how you sent The Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me."

Thor's voice spoke again, full of anger.

"Well, it must have been enforcing father's last command."

Loki voice sounded from the room, cool, slightly taunting. Tony listened intently.

"You are a talented liar, brother, always have been."

Thor again, Tony glanced once more at Loki, who had closed his eyes.

"It is good to have you back…Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim."

There was a loud blast from the room. The Loki beside Tony pulled them behind the corner. After a few long moments, Loki let out a shaking breath.

"Now I know when we are."

Tony gazed at him.

"Are you alright?"

Loki hesitated then nodded, visibly drawing himself together.

"Of course, this will help us in our search. Anyone else will be otherwise occupied."

His voice was full of false confidence and Tony followed him uncertainly as they got moving again.

* * *

**AN: I got it done earlier than I though, yay! I had to go back and watch that scene from Thor to get the dialogue, it a good excuse to watch the movie again. Tell me what you think, how do you like this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

The team watched Thor inspect the tablet. They were deep within a S.H.I.E.L.D. complex, many monitors and other machines filled the room. Thor ignored the wires and holdings surrounding the tablet as he inspected it. They watched as he furrowed his brow with concentration. After some time he sighed with frustration and turned back to the team.

"So, what is it?"

Steve stepped forward.

"The other side is no different, it is the same words, yet none of them make any sense strung together longer than three or four words."

Thor frowned, disappointed by his lack of progress. The rest of the team converged to look at the artifact.

"Show me the one you were talking about before, Thor."

Steve moved to get a closer look.

"The misshapen one? Here."

Thor pointed towards a line near the center, Steve frowned, he did not understand the markings but they did not seem different than many of the others in the immediate area.

This one? It doesn't look strange to me."

Thor furrowed his brow, concerned.

"What? It is distinctly different from the rest, surely even you can see this."

Natasha heard Thor's protests and came over to stand beside them.

"What are you two talking about?"

Both Steve and Thor pointed at the tablet.

"What do those runes look like to you, do they look strange to you?"

"They all look strange…but no, no stranger than most of the others, why?"

The two of them glanced at the god, who frowned thoughtfully. His eyes went between the tablet and his teammates.

"Can you write down what you see?"

"Er…sure, I can. Do you have paper?"

After Steve received a pen and paper from one of the many agents, he set to accurately copying the symbols. Thor watched attentively. Once finished, Steve handed the pad to Thor, who frowned at the written symbols.

"This is not what I see, it is not even similar."

"It's what I see, sorry."

Thor shook his head, glancing between the paper and tablet. Natasha peered at Steve's drawn symbols.

"That's strange, those don't look like the symbols you pointed to."

Thor turned back to her and held out the paper eagerly.

"Draw what you see."

After she finished, Natasha gave the paper back to Thor. He narrowed his eyes, discontent.

"What is this? All of ours are different."

Steve frowned.

"What do you mean, what do my ruins say compared to yours?"

"The runes that you wrote, read; '_new time, change_' and Lady Natasha, yours read; '_upheaval in thought_'."

They stood there, thinking. Natasha moved to inspect the circular artifact, her hand moving across the glass above the ringed runes. She turned back to them, her eyes were sharp.

"What do these remind you of? Don't the rings look a bit like the rings in the center of trees?"

Steve looked at the tablet, mentally comparing it to a tree's center. If he didn't focus on the symbols then he could see Natasha's point. The differences in the rings, some darker or lighter, like imperfections in wood.

"What are you implying, Nat?"

"Rings on a tree, what do those record? Thor, read some of the other runes."

Natasha turned towards the god, who was surprised by her urgent tone. He hesitated then looked back at the artifact.

"There is one that says; '_power giving interrupted_', another here; '_friends and travel_'."

Steve closed his eyes, putting together the pieces. Natasha continued on.

"Okay, thanks. In trees rings record growth, each is unique, right? They are like a tree's-"

"Memories."

Steve interrupted her, his eyes snapping open with realization. After a moment Thor's expression changed as well.

"The rings in a tree are like memories and here the runes are memories, is that what you are saying?"

"Yes! We each see different things because we don't have the same memories. If the artifact is magical then I assume it can do that. Those little stanzas, don't they sound like fragmented memories?"

Natasha turned back to the artifact quickly. Their discussion attracted the rest of the team, Steve made a silencing motion as Natasha proceeded.

"And in trees, the rings change depending on events, either good or bad. So here, the misshapen runes are bad events, the larger ones are good events. This artifact is memories, I'm sure of it."

"Then shouldn't it be constantly growing?"

Natasha paused at Clint's question but Thor picked up.

"Perhaps it was, but when my brother broke it…perhaps it broke, or because someone has used it the tablet has paused, or maybe it is growing and we simple cannot perceive it properly, I am not sure."

They stood there for a few long moments.

"So Tony and Loki are in a different time?"

Bruce's question set in, their excitement fading as they thought of the complexity.

"They would be in the past, most likely my brother's, but when, we cannot know. The artifact's power is beyond my knowledge, perhaps my father would know more."

"Could you take it to Asgard, Loki has shown you through one of his passages before, so you could take one of those, right?"

Thor thought on Steve's question, frowning.

"I may be able to, but brother did not tell me exactly how to pass between the realms, it may require a magic that I do not posses."

Director Fury had noticed their congregation and joined them.

"What is it, what did you find?"

After a long explanation of their theory, Fury stayed silent for a time.

"So Stark and Loki are around the time of a memory. Is it possible to change the past through this?"

Thor shrugged.

"It may be."

Fury massaged his forehead.

"That is dangerous, if Loki gets a hold of this in the past and figures out how to use it-"

"What are you implying?"

Thor stepped forward, his voice dangerously low. Fury stared back at him.

"You know exactly what I'm implying. Is there anyway to know where they are?"

The rest of the team stood in silence, varying degrees of displeasure on their faces. Thor scowled.

"I have absolutely no idea how to get my brother or Tony back. That tablet holds the answers we seek but I know not how to access them."

"I'll have our top scientists look into it."

Fury spoke briskly, ignoring Thor's displeased tone.

"That could be incredibly dangerous, we don't know enough about it. We're not even close to knowing how it works."

Everyone looked at Steve as he spoke. Fury made a helpless motion with his hands.

"It's a risk we have to take, either we figure out how to get them back or one of them figures it out and that could go two ways. I'd rather not wait for them"

**00000**

Loki led Tony through the winding corridors. They entered the grand library, braziers lit the hall. Tall arches on one wall gave them a good view of the city and Bifrost, which seemed to be activated, creating a beam that shot out into space. Loki glanced out at the Bifrost then looked away pointedly.

"Find somewhere to sit, hopefully this will not take long."

Tony nodded as Loki disappeared among the high shelves. He sat down at a table with a straight view of the Bifrost. Loki soon returned with a large stack of tomes, grimacing for a moment when he realized where Tony had chosen to sit.

"Do you enjoy being a spectator to my life?"

There was more than a hint of displeasure in Loki's voice. Tony quickly turned away from the archways. Loki gave him a dark look before continuing to read.

The sound of a dull explosion drew both of their eyes. The energy around the observatory had increased dramatically, creating a vortex of energy visible even from here. There was another dull boom, the rainbow bridge flashed erratically. Another boom cut through the night.

"What is-"

A cracking noise issued and a bright explosion lit the bridge, Tony glanced away for a moment, noticing Loki, who seemed fixated on the events, a muscle in his jaw, twitching. Tony looked back, his eyes widened.

The end of the bridge was crumbling into space. Tony warily looked back at Loki, the god watched the collapsing Bifrost stoically. After a few moments he made a sharp movement, grimacing and bringing a hand to his head.

"What's wrong?"

Tony gave him a concerned look but Loki merely shook his head and returned to reading. They sat in silence, Tony still gazing out at the shattered bridge. Something felt off about the air but he assumed it was just the magic from the events. Then Loki spoke, looking up.

"Ah, here, I believe this is the entry. I-"

He halted, the air had suddenly grown thin. Black dots danced before Tony's eyes. Loki frowned, glancing around at the scribes, who rushed about but did not seem to notice the change. A low hum began to make their heads ache. Tony looked to Loki, who gave him a confused shrug before looking down at the tome. He read quickly, glancing between the passage and the tablet, which rested innocently on the table.

"Loki, what's going on?"

Tony's voice came out weak, colors began to drain from the world and more black spots appeared on his vision. Tony watched, blinking away the dots, Loki's eyes widened as he reached out to grab the tablet. Loki looked up at him, his mouth moved but no sound came out. After a moment he seemed to realize this, quickly reaching out to grab Tony's arm. Loki took the tome and tablet in his other hand, fingers brushing over one of the runes he could see through the dark splotches.

There was an inaudible sigh of relief from them both as the tablet lit up. Although Loki, almost immediately, grimaced as the burning sensation shot up his arm. Long moments passed, there simply didn't seem to be enough air, then the monochrome world was engulfed by white and their feet left the ground.

**00000**

Tony gasped for air as the world returned to color. Beside him, Loki pushed himself up, still holding the tablet and tome. He gingerly rubbed his hand.

"Where…what was that?"

Tony glanced around, taking in the Earth alleyway they stood in, before focusing on Loki.

"I can only guess, but that maybe have been my memory reaching an end."

"Excuse me, what?"

Loki squatted down, carefully setting aside the tablet and opening the tome he had brought with them.

"The tablet does not simply control time, it records memories. In essence, it is time travel but it has boundaries, perhaps that happened because I was no longer on Asgard, things changed and the memory died. That might explain the pain I received in the library."

Tony frowned, glancing at the tome. The symbols were alien to him.

"So, how does it-"

An explosion drowned him out. They both glanced up. Tony's suit flew past, pursued by Chitauri.

"Ah, I had thought this was when we would go. Interesting, it's also incredibly lucky, we did not end up in your tower or in the middle of the battle."

Loki grinned slightly to himself before turning back to the tome. After a moment of thought, Loki snapped his fingers, his golden battle armor shimmered into being. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you-"

Loki glanced up, his eyes narrowing. In a swift movement he pinned Tony against the wall, sneering viciously at him. Tony stared at him in shock.

"Struggle."

Loki hissed in his ear before turning his head. Tony followed his gaze, four Chitauri stalked towards them. After a moment Tony connected the dots, feeling a flood of relief. The Chitauri moved closer, Loki glared at Tony, pushing into his windpipe, causing him to squirm.

"I do not require your assistance, I shall dispose of the mortal myself. Leave."

The Chitauri cocked their heads, staring at Tony. One hefted its gun but Loki snarled.

"Follow orders creature, take the city. Now go."

Loki's voice was harsh, commanding, his face was cruel. Tony continued to struggle in vain as Loki's arm cut off his air. The aliens hesitated for a moment longer, then turned and loped out of the alleyway. After Loki was sure they had left he released Tony, who gasped for air.

"Was choking me really necessary? Hell, I thought I was going to pass out."

Tony massaged his neck, while Loki returned to the tome.

"Of course, being convincing is important."

Loki spoke as if nothing had happened, Tony scowled for a moment but crouched next to him.

"Fine, what else does that book say about the tablet?"

Tony waited as Loki finished reading the passage. He reached the end and jerked his head back, a look of intrigue on his face.

"Well?"

"There appears to be no previous records of travel due to the artifact…or if there has been, it was not written here."

"So we don't know how to use it properly and that can't tell us."

Loki glanced up as more Chitauri flew past.

"Not exactly, it is possible that the tablet reacts to magic. I had a vague idea of where I wanted to go and it reacted, sending us here. I may be able to create another reaction but if time has passed in the present then I do not know exactly how the memories would collide."

There was a roar, followed by the sound of screeching metal and calls of the Chitauri. Loki hesitated, waiting for the noises to die down.

"If the tablet has been recording our memories then it is too small to see with the bare eye. I could just attempt to activate it with a rune in the center but if it messes up, we could have two extra copies of us running around in a time we shouldn't be. But-"

An explosion rocked the building next to them as a Chitauri craft crashed into it. They ducked, Loki summoning a protective bubble to stop any falling debris. He grimaced as some of the masonry was deflected, using more of his, already meager, energy. Once it was clear the building was going to stand, Loki dissipated the shield, sighing heavily. Tony coughed as the dust cleared.

"Nice reflexes, as always. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Yes, there may be an exploitable element that could aid us."

Loki handed him the tome, motioning towards an illustration near the bottom. Two drawings of the tablet were surrounded by alien runes.

"What does it say?"

"This describes tablet one and tablet two. There are two artifacts. If we could find them both there may be some loophole."

"But do we even have any idea where the other tablet is? I mean, it could be anywhere."

Tony frowned, adding this new information to the list of confusing things in their situation. Loki took the tome back, glancing between the illustrations and the tablet they had.

"We may be closer than you think. There is a possibility that the other artifact lies within that museum right now. Hopefully-"

Another explosion drowned out the rest of his words. Tony's eyes stung from the smoke and dust.

"Oh you mean it's…how are we going to get there without being seen or blown up?"

"That's the challenge, Tony."

* * *

**AN: Sorry that took longer than normal, blame distractions and writers block. Although I finally got what I wanted the tablet to be out, I have a large amount of random facts on trees in my head for some reason, literally didn't have to look any of that up. There will be one or two more chapters left. How did you like this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think Loki would try to change the past?"

Thor turned indignantly to Clint, who quickly held up his hands in apology.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, would he try and stop himself from doing what he did? That would make life easier for all of us."

Rain drummed steadily against the windows, the team had returned from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s complex and were currently gathered together. Thor gazed out at the storm.

"I do not see why my brother would not…unless it would endanger Tony's life or his."

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What if we…wait no, that wouldn't work, never mind."

The team thought silently for a time.

"Do you think the energy spike when the tablet repaired itself was linked to them?"

Natasha spoke up after a while, standing up to retrieve the laptop with Jarvis's recorded readings. She sat back down, flipping the laptop open and scrolling through the data.

"Fury said that S.H.I.E.L.D. would send their readings to Jarvis, where are they."

Natasha continued on, clicking her tongue impatiently. Bruce shifted to sit beside her, she handed the laptop to him and he began to look over the data again.

"We know more now, but I still feel like we can't help. We don't know when they are, so even if one of us figures out how to use it, that would do nothing. The tablet's magic is beyond us and Asgard is unreachable. I feel like we're drowning in incompetence"

Bruce let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not like they're helpless, Loki's probably already figured out all this by now and the two of them are working their way back."

**00000**

Chitauri chariots shot by, one veering erratically, being commandeered by Natasha. Another followed her, being manned by a horned figure. Loki watched as the two chariots rose. Then his exploded and Loki winced as a dull throb shot through his body.

"Alright, I'm incapacitated now, so I won't notice us. Let's go."

Then point Loki doubled over, unprepared, as pain went through his body in waves. Tony watched, concerned.

"What is it?"

But Loki waved a hand, straightening.

"Nothing, just…"

He glanced up at Stark Tower, a large green shape, the Hulk, leapt from its balcony. Loki grimaced before turning towards Tony, who was currently unrecognizable beneath a glamour. He nodded and they left the alleyway, staying out of sight as much as possible. Loki allowed Tony to lead, he knew the city better, and they slowly wove their way through the wrecked streets.

"Are you sure the tablets will do anything?"

Tony glanced back as the ducked into another alleyway to avoid a group of citizens being directed away by officers. Loki smirked grimly.

"Of course not, but it's all we have to go on."

Tony grimaced before they continued through the streets. As they turned a corner, a large group of Chitauri blocked their path. Tony stumbled back as Loki prepared to lose a blast of magic, then a circular object struck the first alien. Steve leapt in front of them, shield returning to him. He turned back to them for a moment.

"Get back!"

Tony and Loki back tracked quickly, ducking into an evacuated building. Loki checked their glamour for any flaws.

"So, that way is off limits."

Tony snickered, despite the situation and Loki broke into a grin. They stood there, relieved by their luck, for a few more minutes. Then a Chitauri chariot crashed outside and they jumped.

"Aah! Okay, we need to get moving."

They reached the museum without many more problems. The entrance to the museum was partially destroyed, rubble covering the doors. Tony glanced at Loki, who eyed the rubble critically.

"Can you do something about that?"

Loki nodded and stepped forward. As he prepared to move the rubble with magic, Tony glanced up just in time to see his suit rocketing towards the portal. Tony inhaled sharply as he disappeared through the portal.

"I…die for a minute, that's not going to do anything to me, is it?"

He turned quickly to Loki, who has suspended the rubble in the air. The note of panic in Tony's voice caused Loki to look back.

"I do not think so…what I have experienced was…lessened. I doubt you will die."

Loki quickly released the rubble and looked up at the portal. Suddenly any chariots in the air fell. A Leviathan pitched downwards. Then Tony wavered as his vision dimmed and his breathing slowed. Loki placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Tony, steady."

"Yeah, yeah…I just…damn…"

Loki frowned, concerned, keeping his hand on Tony's arm, glancing up as he watched the portal close, a small figure plummeted out of it. A moment later Loki looked down to catch Tony, whose knees had given out.

"Hold in there Tony, it will pass in a moment."

A faint roar echoed through the city and Tony gasped. He regained his breath as the suffocating feeling disappeared.

"Holy hell…"

Loki pulled him to his feet.

"Better?"

Tony grimaced but nodded. Loki glanced back at the tower for a long moment, before walking through the doors of the, partially destroyed, museum. Inside, many of the displays and artifacts lay on the floor, some shattered or tone. Loki stepped carefully over a shattered vase as he moved through the hall.

"You don't think it broke do you?"

Tony called out from behind.

"I doubt mortals could repair an artifact that possesses magic and have it still function, so no."

Loki stopped, frustrated, even discounting the rubble, the building looked distinctly different. He turned to Tony.

"If I did not know better, I would say this is not even the right place."

Tony glanced around at the intact parts of the building.

"They must have remodeled it when they rebuilt the place."

Loki scowled impatiently.

"Ridiculous, that only hinders us more."

As he spoke, Loki flicked his wrists and the tablet expanded into his hands. The artifact gave off a low hum, Loki arched an eyebrow, holding it out for Tony to hear.

"Well, that's new."

Loki watched the tablet warily, not wanting to activate it again. He turned and the hum dropped in intensity. After a moment Loki turned the other way and it picked up again. Loki broke into a grin.

"It appears to act as a compass."

Tony watched as Loki, holding the tablet aloft, moved through the room. A large mound of rubble blocked his path, but the hum was steady. Loki sighed and set the tablet down.

"I'm not sure how much more energy I can waste. It's quite lucky that I did not have to destroy those Chitauri, for I would not have the energy to do this now."

As he spoke, Loki slowly moved the rubble aside. He then spotted something among the stones and halted.

"I found it."

Tony quickly made his way over to Loki. The god now held both tablets in opposite hands, the hum had increased to a steady drone.

"Great, but…now what?"

Loki frowned, his gaze shifting between either artifact.

"They seem to desire connection, I suppose that is warranted. Twin creations separated for this long…shall I?"

Tony gazed uncertainly at the tablets as Loki looked over to him. He shrugged.

"It's our only option right now."

Loki nodded before gingerly setting one of the tablets down and crouching beside it. As he brought the other tablet closer a significant tug, almost magnetic, could be felt drawing the twin artifacts together. After a moment's hesitation, Loki placed one artifact on the other and jumped back.

There was a high, clear, note as the hum stopped and a bright, golden light flashed. When the noise and light faded Loki looked back at the artifacts. The tablets, although still distinctly two separate artifacts, had aligned as one. Loki glanced to Tony, who looked at the tablets with arched eyebrows.

"That was…less volatile than I expected."

Tony nodded and they stepped towards the artifacts. A distinct change was apparent at close range. The previously inert runes twisted, spinning around the stone in their loops, some quickly and some slowly.

Loki hesitated, then placed his hand above the joined artifacts, not touching them. One of the spinning loops came to a halt, the runes below Loki's palm began to glow. They both gasped as a small, moving, image appeared above the runes.

"What is that?"

Loki peered at the image, there was a golden throne, a golden horned figure sat upon it, shifting slightly.

"Oh…it shows the memory that the runes indicate, I believe. What a fascinating artifact…"

Loki trailed off, moving his hand around the tablet, viewing the different images with an amazed look.

"So, it was broken before? Can it get us out of here now?"

Tony watched the spinning runes. After a moment Loki moved his hand back, the current image disappeared.

"Perhaps, it certainly seems more cooperative now."

"You make it sound as if it thinks."

Loki nodded absently.

"Do you not consider Jarvis to think, even if he is only incredibly complex and specific programming. Think him, but with the power and advancements of whoever created this. Perhaps it does have some form of will."

The tablets spun on quietly. Tony couldn't help but be impressed by its complexity.

"Okay, I can understand that. So, there has to be some way of telling or programming it to take us where we want."

Loki reached out again, this time moving his hand to the tablet's center. The image that appeared was only static. They both frowned at the picture.

"What does that mean?"

"I…umm…"

Loki stared at the image. Both of them thought back to what they knew of the tablet. Tony spoke first.

"Maybe…because we're in a different time, so maybe it can't make two copies of us."

Noises floated in from outside, sirens, helicopters, various noises returning as the city realized it was safe. Tony glanced nervously at the door, but Loki ignored the distractions.

"Yes, maybe…Steve Rodgers."

"What?"

Tony turned quickly towards Loki, who gazed intently at the tablet, a delighted grin spreading across his face.

"Why did you say that?"

"Look."

Loki moved his hand over another set of runes. Tony peered at the image. A man, Steve, inspected his shield, which was currently unpainted. Another man stepped into view. Tony jerked his head back, startled.

"That's…my dad."

"Is it? Hmm…yes, I suppose I can see the resemblance."

Tony stared at the moving image for a few more moments before turning to Loki.

"We have access to Steve's memories, how?"

Loki gestured towards the tablet, grinning.

"It's got everyone, you just have to access them. Placing the tablets together was probably the only way to do this. No wonder they were separated, this much power…shouldn't be wielded by just anyone."

There was a hungry note in Loki's voice. Tony watched him warily. The god's hand hovered possessively over the artifact, his eye twitched and his grin grew unnatural.

"Loki!"

Tony grabbed his arm, Loki's hand curled into a fist, defensively, before going limp. Loki shook his head, confused.

"I…"

"There's probably another reason why they were separated. Some people can't handle too much power."

The air between them was tense. Tony stared at Loki until he was forced to meet Tony's eye. Loki appeared surprised and, more than a little, sheepish.

"Yes, that's a reason. Anyway, we can use this to return to the current time. Their memories are constantly updating, so…"

There was a large amount of hesitation in Loki's voice. He looked at Tony for approval.

"Alright, that sounds like it will work."

Loki gave a short nod before turning back to the tablet. He stared at it in silence for a few seconds, before slowly reaching towards the center. His fingers hovered over the middle and a small image appeared. Another moment of hesitation, then Loki touched the image.

There was a noise like rushing water and a clear note sounded. The two of them quickly scooted back as the tablets were pushed apart by a glowing image. The image expanded until it rose above Loki. Both of them gaped at the spectacle.

"Well that's…impressive."

"Indeed."

The air crackled with energy as they stepped forward. Tony looked to Loki, who nodded at him resolutely.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Loki gestured for Tony to go first. Tony arched an eyebrow but stepped ahead. He touched the image tentatively and disappeared. Loki quickly followed. He stepped into the image and white light engulfed his vision, on a whim, Loki reached upwards, his hand found one of the tablets. There was a tug on his arm, then he fell forward onto solid ground.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I finished it late last night, but had problems today so I was late. I was slowed down as well by another idea, which I'm liking alot and will start writing after I finish this for the next story in this series. The next chapter will be the last. How did you like this one? Luckily I re-watched Avengers the other day or I would have messed up the order of some events, but I'm safe so that's good. Although I'm pretty proud that I remembered that the giant aliens were called Leviathans without having to consult Joss's commentary. Leave comments if you'd like, it's good to get them. Hopefully the last chapter will be up within a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aah! What the hell?"

Steve gaped at Tony, a moment later there was a bright light and Loki appeared, grasping a tablet. Tony grinned at Steve before looking back to Loki and seeing what was in his hands. He looked confused, immediately frowning.

"Loki, why do you have that?"

The god ignored Tony's question. Instead, turning towards Steve and inclining his head.

"It seems that we are in the correct time. Hello Steve, hopefully we have not caused undue worry."

Steve continued to stare at them in disbelief. Loki flipped the tablet over in his hands absentmindedly. Finally Steve regained the ability to speak.

"You're…how did you get back?"

"It's a long st-"

Loki stopped as Tony pulled the tablet from his hands, turning to glare indignantly at him. Tony stood firm, matching his glare.

"Why do you have this?"

The air was tense, Steve glanced between the two, bracing uncertainly.

"Everything is _fine_, Tony. I could not just leave it, that would change the past."

Tony stared at Loki for a few seconds more, then relaxed with a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm holding onto it."

Loki shrugged nonchalantly before turning back to Steve.

"Alright, well, we should probably alert S.H.I.E.L.D. of our return, so they can stop tampering with the other tablet. I assume that's what they are doing, yes?"

Steve nodded.

"Yeah, but Fury will want to talk with you both."

**00000**

They stood in an elevator, descending to where Fury had summoned them. Loki stood, scowling, with Thor's arm wrapped around his shoulder, he had been talking with him sense Loki had returned.

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated brother, but I'm fine, really."

"I knew you would return, I am just glad that you did not return half-dead, like last time."

Thor grinned good-naturedly at Loki's grumbling. The rest of the team listened to Tony explain what had occurred.

"So you where right, Nat. That's really interesting, think about what we could do with that."

Loki glanced over to the other conversation, ignoring Thor's chattering again. Tony caught his eye, smirking at his uncomfortable expression before turning back to the others. Soon the elevator stopped and they were met with Fury. He scanned the team, eye fixating on the tablet in Tony's hands.

"Finally, come with me."

They followed him, past where the other tablet was being kept, Loki slipped out from Thor's arm. The tablet in Tony's hand began to hum, everyone glanced down at it. Fury came to a halt, turning back to the team.

"Okay Stark, tell me the story."

Everyone listened as Tony recounted the events. Loki arched an eyebrow as Tony skipped over the personal details. Tony finished and silence hung in the air for a few moments.

"So if we combine these tablets, we gain the ability to-"

"No, I forbid that."

The team jumped as Loki cut Fury off. Loki stared unwavering at Fury's scowl.

"What do you mean, _no_?"

Fury's voice was dangerously testy.

"You should not wield this power. The tablets should be returned to Asgard, where they belong. No operation like yours should have them."

Tony and the others listened tensely. Loki's calm demeanor contrasted with his hard eyes.

"You don't get to make that call."

"I wish to do what is safe for this world. I would take away something that could overwhelm you, are you really going to stop me?"

Without turning away from Fury, Loki held his hand out to Tony. When Tony hesitated, Loki glanced at him expectantly.

"Tony, don't stand me up. I know you agree with me."

Everyone's eyes were on Tony now. Tony glanced between Fury, who glared at him, before turning back to Loki and giving a short nod. He held the tablet out and Loki took it.

"Give me the other one, this will be finished without a fuss."

Loki held the tablet gingerly, but he still appeared completely calm.

"I'm not an idiot."

Fury glared at him distrustfully. Loki let out a loud sigh before replying.

"I know you are not an idiot. In fact, you're quite clever, but that power can be manipulative. I cannot allow that"

"And you expect me to let _you_ have it, of all people."

Loki smirked and let out a low chuckle.

"Not really, but that makes no difference to me."

"Brother, is that really-"

Thor moved to put a hand on Loki's shoulder, but when he did, it passed through and Loki wavered before disappearing. They all stared at the spot for a moment. Then there was a noise from behind and they whipped around.

Loki stood by the machine which held the tablet. He quickly broke the glass surrounding the tablet and removed it. Fury swiftly pulled a pistol from his side and aimed it at Loki.

"Drop them!"

Fury commanded harshly. Loki merely shook his head, then spoke, his voice magically amplified for them to easily hear.

"Please don't do that. I will be back within the day, we can chat once your mind is unclouded."

With a tablet in either hand, Loki gave a nod to the team, then he disappeared. Fury stared at where Loki had stood for a few moments, he scowled, placing his gun back within its holster.

"_Dammit Stark_, why did you give it to him?"

Fury whipped around towards Tony, who continued to stare at the empty machine.

"Because he's right. There's a lot of things that don't belong on Earth, those were two of them. I think he'll do what he said."

"And if he doesn't?"

Tony turned back to Fury and looked him in the eye.

"Then I messed up, we'll see by the end of the day."

**00000**

The team sat around one of the large conference room within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s complex. Fury had detained them until Loki's return.

"How long has it been?"

Clint groaned, leaning back precariously on his chair. Bruce sighed, checking his watch.

"Ten thirty, we've been here for, what, five hours now?"

Clint grimaced with impatience. Tony slumped over with his head in his arms, half-asleep, listening groggily to the others. Suddenly there was a popping sound, followed by a loud crash. Tony looked up, Loki had appeared next to Clint, apparently startling him and sending him falling backwards.

"Oh! I'm sorry Clint. That was accidental."

Loki gave him a hand, apologizing profusely, although his apologetic frown twitched upwards with amusement. Everyone else had gotten over their surprise and were grinning openly. Clint was pulled to his feet, grumbling sourly.

"Really, that was accidental, I promise!"

Loki flicked his wrist towards the chair, righting it. Clint rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"Okay, fine I forgive you, you're back and that's what matters."

Loki was about to reply as Fury, followed by two agents, entered the room. Everyone turned towards him, Loki sighed. Fury came to a halt and pointed at the conference table.

"Sit."

Loki sat without protest, after a moment the others took seats as well.

"What did you do with it?"

"Exactly what I promised, it is safe within Asgard's vault. Oh Thor, I said hello to mother and the All-Father for you, they are well."

Thor smiled slightly, dipping his head in appreciation.

"That is good, thank you."

Fury continued to stare at Loki.

"We can't know that you're telling the truth, we shouldn't trust you."

"I doubt that, if I stole the tablet for myself, I would be here now. There would be no point in returning."

Loki stated simply, not taking his eyes off Fury.

"I told Tony a year ago that if you betrayed us, there would be no second chances."

This caused a stir among the team, many of them mumbling under their breath, Tony spoke up for all to hear.

"Betrayed us? He hasn't. He realized how likely it was that the tablets would affect someone and took measures to protect Earth from that possibility. You're really going to punish him for that?"

Tony's question hung in the air, everyone watched Fury expectantly. After a long few moments his scowl lessened.

"You still only have one chance, this doesn't change anything. Now all of you, go."

Back in the elevator everyone chatted among each other. Tony elbowed Loki to get his attention.

"I'm surprised Fury let you off the hook."

Loki smirked at him.

"I'm definitely not '_off the hook'_, he certainly will be watching me even closer for the next few months."

Tony chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Well yeah, I wasn't saying there was going to be a miracle or something."

They both laughed, then Loki grew serious.

"I wasn't sure you were going to give it to me."

"Before, when the tablets were joined, you had this look in your eye. I didn't see it then, so I trusted you to do the right thing."

Loki dipped his head with a smile.

"Trust... thank you."

* * *

**AN: This is the final chapter. I hope you all liked it and would love to hear reviews. I am continuing this, in fact I got an idea for the next story while writing the 6th chapter for this one and have been planning it ever sense. I've started writing it, am halfway through the first chapter, and I _actually have a title( _which is honestly a huge hurdle for me). Is there some way, other than just checking back with me, to let you all know when that will be up? I'm not sure so if you want to know, just check back with me in a few days. Thank you all so much for reading and thanks for all the positive reviews, they help more than you know.**


End file.
